triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Challenge)
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is one of the segments in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted''. This segment is identical to the original Five Nights at Freddy's 2. They are 4 mini-games in normal mode and 2 mini-games in hard mode. Mechanic In this segment, the player is placed in the FNaF 2 office, and is equipped with camera monitor with light switch and a Freddy Fazbear's mask. The player can use the cameras as well as the hall light and vent lights given to see the animatronics' movement. When the animatronics are entering the office, the player is required to wear the mask to fend them away. The player also must wind up the music box all the time to survive until 6 AM. Differences with FNaF 2 * The camera view always stays on, and does not waste any power. * The flashlight for the hallway is replaced with hall light. Thus, the battery power is now unlimited. * The animatronics can be seen moving in the cameras, in the hallway and in the office. * The player can't honk Toy Freddy's nose in the poster anymore. Animatronics There are a total of 10 animatronics in this segment: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Withered Freddy, Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie, Withered Foxy and Marionette. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Marionette starts on Night 1, Withered Foxy, Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy becomes active since Night 2, Mangle becomes active since Night 3, and the other 3 Withereds are only active in the Withered level. Most of the animatronics will come to the office through the vents, and the player must wear the Freddy Fazbear's mask when they are at the exit of the vent (which is at the office). They can be seen walking in the hallway, but they won't come to the office through the hallway, except Toy Freddy. Once Toy Freddy enters the office, the player must wear the Freddy's mask. On the other hand, Withered Foxy must be defended against by shining the hall light on him when he is in the hallway. Levels Night 1 During the first night of this level, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are the notably active animatronics seen in the night. Alongside most of the animatronics of this segment, the player must wear the Freddy Fazbear Mask in order to defend themselves/fend off the animatronics. The Marionette is also notably active during this night as they're needed to be take cared of with the use of winding the music box. The music box only winds down upon Phone Guy mentioning it in his call. The rest of the animatronics will be inactive and stay on their respective places. ---- Night 2 During the second night of this level, the animatronics present in the previous night are notably more agiated/active throughout the night. Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy and Withered Foxy are now shown to be active during this night. While Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy exerts the same behavior/mechanic compared to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, Withered Foxy can be fended off with the use of the Hall Light at him. ---- Night 3 During the third night of this level, the animatronics present in the previous nights are notably more agiated/active throughout the night. Mangle, as the final addition of animatronics in this segment, becomes agiated. They can be fended off with the use of the Freddy Fazbear Mask similar to the most. ---- Night 4 During the fourth night of this level, all animatronics present in the previous nights are notably more agiated/active throughout the night. There are not any special additions mentioned or seen in this night. ---- Hard Mode (Night 5) As with the drastic environmental change, some notable changes about the environment include the darker lighting and a dark purple pallette displayed. All animatronics present in the previous nights are notably more agiated/active throughout this night. ---- Withered The color scheme is now red, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica are present, making the night more obscure. Like in the original game, Withered Bonnie and Chica must be warded off with the Freddy Head as soon as they enter the office and cause the lights to flicker. Withered Freddy and Withered Foxy function exactly like Toy Freddy. A lever can be pulled so that the difficulty can be made easier, medium or harder. Gallery FreddyFaz2.jpg|Closeup of the office. Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes